1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a proximity responsive toy which is responsive to the approach of a body part.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,916 by Giordano et al. discloses a toy which is in the form of a pup and which has a motor-driven drive means therein. The drive means is coupled to ground wheels and is activated to drive the ground wheels when a capacitive body approaches to the toy.
The main drawback of the Giordano et al. patent is that the sensitivity of the toy cannot be adjusted in accordance with variations in environmental conditions, such as humidity. This results in faulty operation of the toy.